Im Whith You
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia publicada, es un songfic, de Sirius y Belle 100% amor, asi que a las romanticas de corazon, lean esto


Bueno aquí yo con mi segundo fic, esto es emocionante ^__^, pero así es la vida, y la inspiración ha dado para harto, jejejeje. Bueno, este otro fic, es un songfic de Sirius y Belle con la canción de Avril Lavigne I'm With You, que es muy triste, bueno, solo lean y acepto sugerencias. Sugyn Silva  
  
I'm With You  
  
Por: Belly  
  
Años después de salir de Hogwarts el famoso grupo de Los Merodeadores y sus chicas, se separó, nunca supe mas de James, Lily, Sam, Remus, Peter, y de mi querido Sirius, nunca mas lo vi, nunca supo si estaría casado o con una novia, no lo sabía y temía en averiguarlo.  
  
I'm Santanding on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark I thought tha you'd be here by now  
  
Nunca supe si fui yo la que se alejó, o todos los que nos distanciamos, ya habían pasado 3 años, de soledad, bueno soledad técnicamente, siempre tuve novios guapos y como dirían las chicas muggles de Chile, Minos, además yo no soy fea y no me cuesta encontrar pareja, y lo que me hace sentir peor es que le he sido infiel, y siempre le dije que lo amaría, por sobre todas las cosas, pero ya se me hace tarde, debo ir al ministerio, a ver que ha sucedido, s me había olvidado contarles que Voldi esta haciendo de las suyas, y por ahí he escuchado que esta siendo ayudado por una chica muggle que estudió en los mismos años que yo, habían pocas, pero la última que trabajaría Con Voldi sería Lily Evans, ella es muy inteligente y sabe donde se mete. Por otro lado en la calle me encuentro con James, aunque no lo saludo, el no me reconoce  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground I'm listenin but theres no sound  
  
Me da mucha pena, saber que para mis amigos ya no sea nada, pero de que me quejo, si ni yo soy capaz de saludarlo, pero, un momento, Potter, no anda solo, ahí esta Black, Y me está señalando!!!!!, Que hago? , Que hago?, Piensa, piensa, no, no era a mí, por suerte, era a una chica a la cual Sirius, MI Sirius esta besando, ahora si que me siento culpable  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to findme?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Llego a mi casa, es en el campo, es mi orgullo, la compré después de salir de Hogwarts, y ahí me fui lejos de todos, por que estaba nerviosa, antes de salir del castillo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Belle, amor, aquí delante todos nuestros amigos, que nos han visto crecer, que nos vieron hacer muchas cosas, quiero, pedirte que te cases conmigo- dijo Sirius O____O- Belle Si, es verdad, no bromearía con estas cosas- dijo Sirius No es que no quiera, pero Siri, tenemos 17!!!, y tu puedes cambiar de opinión en uno o dos años mas- dijo Belle.  
  
En el expreso de Hogwarts...  
  
Amor, vienes?- dijo Sirius Voy a buscar algo que se me quedo, espera- dijo Belle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiempo, eso fue todo lo que le pedí, solo fue un poco de su tiempo, y ahora después de casi 3 años, me doy cuenta de que el no perdía su tiempo, ni yo tampoco ^__^, pero solo por que el ya no me buscaba, no me buscaba, para darle un tierno beso en las mañanas, para darle un abrazo cuando estuviera triste, o para darle mi mano para caminar por el parque, apenas llegue a casa, solo me acosté para llorar, para llorar, por que el hombre al cual le di las mejores cosas de mi ( ustedes comprenderán ^^~), lo tenía que compartir con no se que mujer, y aunque suene raro, aún lo amo, luego, de tanto llorar y recordar, me he quedado dormida, no sé por cuanto tiempo  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me be the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm With You  
  
Cuándo despierto ya eran casi las 7 de a la tarde, y para mi sorpresa, al bajar al comedor, posada sobre la mesa de diario había una lechuza grande y jaspeada, y traía una carta (uy, sí y que más podría traer, a Sirius Black, sí ojalá), de - ¡¡¡ HOGWARTS!!!- dije algo histérica, solo algo, y la abro y me decían que tenía que ir al anden 9 3/4, para una reunión de - ¡¡¡¡EX - ALUMNOS!!!!- no podía ser, por favor que sea mentira, y es una reunión, iré Potter y Sirius, y también mis amigas, eso era lo único bueno. En el trayecto a Hogwarts  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Sola, así me iba, pero todo esto, es por que yo lo quería así, por que nunca mas mandé lechuzas a mis amigos, ni para desearles feliz cumpleaños, nada, es triste, pero a lo lejos escucho las risas de Sirius y Potter, parece que Peter no vino, puedo escucha como Remus y Sam hablan animadamente, en el vagón donde esta Potter, ellos se habrán casado??, Bueno, quien sabe, pero algo me saca de mis pensamiento, o por Dios no puedo creerlo, es Lily, ella golpea mi puerta.  
  
Adelante- digo yo Hola, mi nombre es Lily Evans, ¿puedo sentarme?- dijo la ya mujer pelirroja Por supuesto Lil!!- le digo y esta corre a abrazarme, aún no lo sé, pero creo que no lo merezco, pero igual le correspondo Te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Lily No te imaginas, lo que los he extrañado a todos, por igual - digo yo Si, yo me vi con ellos hasta dos meses después de salir, luego - Lily comenzó a llorar- nunca más los vi ¿ Por que lloras pequeña?- pregunto Belle, yo a ti te he considerado mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocemos, pero confío en ti- dijo Lily Puedes confiar como siempre. Respondo Yo era la muggle que ayudaba a Voldemort- dijo Lily, llorando con mucha mas pena ¿¡QUE?!- fue lo único que atine a decir  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Después de que yo le contara a Lily todo, y ella a mí, comenzamos a volver a afiatar lazos que yo daba por muertos Si tuvieras a James frente a ti, ¿qué le dirías?- pregunto como si fuéramos en 6° Que no le diría- me respondió, Lily, me contó que después de enterarse de que lo que estaba haciendo era en contra de los muggles, huyo y ahora Dumbledore la había ayudado Si tuvieras a Sirius frente a ti que le dirías?-me responde con la misma pregunta Le pateo sus cositas, para que sepa quién es Arabella Figg - digo yo, y Lily choca los 5 conmigo Ya llegamos a Hogwarts, y me siento como una niña de primer año, aún lo recuerdo (pero esta vez no haré un flash back ^^)  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Como adolescente de quince años busco, junto con Lily, a los que algún día fueron los Merodeadores, mi búsqueda finalizó positivamente, ahí venían, todos, excepto uno, Peter, pero en su lugar iba Sam. Veo que Sirius cuchichea con James como cuando íbamos en 6°, y señala a Lily, y yo me asusto, esta última me mira y me pregunta: ¿ estas bien? No, ahí esta - le digo, y maldigo!!, el momento en que se me ocurrió darme vuelta, por que lo único que escuche fue un: Belle Figg. De un Sirius Black Lo único que alcance a hacer, fue tomar a Lily, tomar un bote, remar lo más rápido que pude, llegar hasta donde estaba Dumbledore y los demas????, Demás, si no había nadie mas excepto nosotros 6.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Wont you take by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm With You  
  
Lo vi, aún más cerca de lo que lo vi el otro día en Londres, pero sigue igual de hermoso, pero ahora, el debería odiarme, o ¿yo a el?, la respuesta a esta pregunta solo la sabría cuando hablara con él. Bueno Sr. Black, Sra. Black- pero interrumpí a Dumbledore Figg, Profesor, soy Figg- digo O, perdón, creí que era Black, pero disculpe, si la hice pasar un mal rato- dijo el anciano No hay problema, es asunto superado- dije, y escucho toser a Sirius Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter- dijo Dumbledore No, es Evans, solo Evans - dijo Lily Vaya que me he quedado en el pasado, para otra tendré que escribirles más seguido- dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo Sr. Lupin, y Srta. Flathery - dijo Dumbledore Podemos pasar, por lo visto Remus y Sam, aún no se casaban. Ya adentro, en una salita de estar circular, que se parecía mucho a la de Griffindor, Dumbledore, nos invitó a sentarnos, y empezó a hablar: Bueno, si los he llamado, no es para saber como están, si no, para decirles que ustedes, han sido seleccionados para formar un clan de magia, en contra de Voldemort, que con mi queridísima Minerva, la hemos nombrado Orden del Fénix, y espero que dure, pero cada uno de ustedes fue llamado en especial, no solo por que fueran unos y unas de las mejores alumnos y alumnas del colegio, si no por: Sirius, tienes un físico que te permite correr rápido, sostener pasadas cargas, James, eres muy inteligente, auror como tu mejor amigo, Remus, muy bueno con la mente y las artes oscuras, Sam, buena en pociones, que nos servirá para curar, Lily, tu conoces más a Voldemort que todos nosotros juntos, y te damos la bienvenida al lado bueno, y a mi querida Belle, que con su mente me salvó en más de una ocasión en estos tres años, su habilidad para el duelo, y sus buenos reflejos, y mis queridos amigos podéis llamarme Albus o simplemente Dumbledore, los dormitorios son divididos en hombres y mujeres, como cuando estudiaban aquí, mañana serán presentados al colegio como maestros, alguna pregunta??- dijo Dumbledore Maestros de que?- dijo Sam Usted de Pociones, Remus de DCAO, James de transfiguración, Lily de encantamientos, Sirius de CDCM y Belle de historia de la magia, y no mas preguntas por hoy, buenas noches, y cerró la puerta, luego la abrió, - dentro de 10 minutos llegará la comida. Todos cenamos juntos, pero en silencio Sirius y yo fuimos los primeros en levantarnos, no hablamos nada, llegué a mi cama, me puse mi pijama, y comencé a abrir un anuario de cuando salimos de Hogwarts  
  
Oh why is very thing so confusing maybe I'm just  
  
Out of my mind  
  
Ya habían pasado días, semanas de que ya dábamos clases, y que cuando comíamos en el comedero, como lo apodamos, ya conversábamos, James y Lily, decidieron retomar su relación para cazarse cuando finalizara el año, Remus y Sam, aún no querían formalizar, por que Sam estaba estudiando, y aún le quedaban tres años de carrera, y Sirius y yo, solo habíamos vuelto a ser amigos. Pero peor es nada, así que así transcurrió hasta que llegamos a fin de año  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Cuando un día, estaba dando una clase a unos alumnos de 7° curso, cuando alguien llama a la puerta: Adelante- digo yo Hola Belle- era Sirius *_____* Hola Sirius, que se te ofrece?- pregunto Te venía a preguntar si después de clases podíamos, tal vez, solo si quieres?- me encantaba verlo balbucear, y más aún si era por mí, y todas las alumnas de mi clase se reían y cuchicheaban Si, que cosa?- dije yo dándome importancia Si podíamos hablar, tú y yo, a solas???- dijo poniendo cara de ^____^ niñito bueno- tu sabes perfectamente que no muerdo- dijo y todos mis alumnos se largaron a reír Si, esta bien, pero SOLOS, no quiero a James, ni a Remus Ni a Lily, ni Sam- término él Esta bien- dijimos los dos Adiós!- dije Hasta pronto - me respondió  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm With You  
  
Con Sirius nos reconciliamos, dijimos que nos casaríamos después de que él bebe de Lily y James naciera, ellos ya se habían casado, y dicen las malas lenguas que se casaron apurados, pero digo yo, son solo malas lenguas, Lil, ya tiene 5 meses, y tiene vuelto loco a James, con sus famosos antojos, aunque ella no a engordado mucho, Remus y Sam, ya organizan una lista de matrimonio para dos años mas, esos si que son precavidos, hoy nos juntamos todos de nuevo, como quisiera que todo lo que esta pasando ahora, hubiera sucedido 3 años atrás, no les había contado, Sirius vive conmigo, nos llevamos muy bien, no le he querido decir de que va recibir una sorpresa en el ministerio, lo ascenderán a Jefe del departamento de Aurores junto con James, Remus trabaja en otro lado.  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm with you  
  
Él bebe de Lily y James, ya nació hace un año atrás, se llama Harry, como su abuelo materno, y James por su padre, Harry James Potter, es la copia fiel de James, pero con los ojos de Lily, Sirius y yo también tendremos un bebe, él lo sabe, y cada vez que puede le habla, vamos los dos a comprar ropa para los tres, sería una lástima que todo se arruinará ahora que todos estamos felices.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm With You  
  
Ni que fuera adivina, Lily y James murieron, dejaron al pequeño con Harry, sin nada, y el traidor de mi casi marido, no se tiene pista de el, el, el mató a mis mejores amigos.  
  
14 años después...  
  
Después de 14 años, 14 largos años, disfrazada de vieja llena de gatos, mientras observo a mi sobrino crecer, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, al saber que Lily y James, jamás van a poder volver a abrazar, besar, o tan solo mirar al adolescente en que se ha convertido Harry, y luego de 14 años me enteró que el traidor no había sido Sirius, si no Peter, ahora que ya puedo mostrarle al mundo, quién realmente soy, una mujer de 37 años de ojos verdes, delgada, y de un cabello negro azabache y ondulado, nunca les dije que después de que a Sirius se lo llevaran a Azkaban. caí en una inmensa depresión, perdí al niño, y nunca volví a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero no voy a descansar hasta ver de nuevo ese par de ojos azules mirándome, esas manos acariciándome, esos labios besándome, y que yo sea la Sra. Balck, pero ahora puedo decirle a Sirius I'm With You.  
Fin. 


End file.
